Want Me, Need Me, Love Me: A Bad Romance
by nightshade belle
Summary: “That’s where you are wrong Kenshin Himura,” And Kaoru made sure to look directly at him so he would see her face when she said it. “I may desire you, but don’t you ever think that I need you or even remotely love you.”


**AN: **Hello people! Here's another one by me! My very first one shot. It's nothing like my other story, "The Swan Hime". It's way more mature; that's right rated M for content, language and lemony stuff, but I really tried to do it in good taste. This is not really a song-fic it was inspired by the ever so talented Lady Gaga, who I am so in to right now, because she is just overflowing with awesomeness =3. Any way enjoy and remember to review, even if you thought it sucked

**PS:** I can't resist using Japanese in my stories, so there is a translation list at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, and I do not own Lady GaGa or any of her songs or "Moulin Rouge" or any of its songs.

**Want Me, Need Me, Love Me**

**- A Bad Romance**

His breathing was heavy in her ears and his sweat slick bare torso pushed against her naked breasts as he moved rhythmically over her. She clung to his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin and she breathed out noises of encouragement through her panting lips.

"More Kenshin, please." And immediately each of his strokes got faster, harder, deeper, and it was all she could do but eagerly arch her body to meet him thrust to thrust.

"Oh Kaoru, koishii," he moaned into her neck, his lips brushing soft kisses on her heated skin. "You drive me crazy."

Suddenly he pulled away from her with a fierce growl, and before she could even catch her breath, he had already thrown her leg over his shoulder and plunged into her once more.

"Oh God," she gasped and she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. The new position allowed him to fill her entirely, bringing new waves of intense pleasure and therefore bringing her closer to her end.

Finally the pressure began building up in her pelvis, the delicious heat was increasing between her legs and she felt her walls tightening around him. She cried out in ecstasy when she reached her climax; letting the waves of pure bliss wash away her stress, her anxiety, her depression, and for a moment, everything was perfect, but as usual after the euphoria faded away, bitter tears started to spill from her eyes.

He was not far behind her, he rode out her climax almost desperately and finally he cried out her name and collapsed onto her in exhaustion. Their ragged breathing was loud in the darkness, but her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears that she was surprised that it did not drown out any other sound.

They lay motionless in the dimness of the room, his breathing quieted but tears still leaked from Kaoru's eyes. She succeeded in being quiet at first, but after awhile it became too much and a sob ripped from her.

Kenshin's head instantly rose from where it lay between her breasts and she felt his eyes on her. She averted her head, hoping that he would just forget it, but she suddenly felt his thumbs gently brushing her cheeks, wiping the tears away.

To her horror, at the feel of his gentle touch, the tears started to fall faster. With all her might she blinked them back and irritably batted his hands away.

"Why do you always cry," his voice whispered to her in the dark. It was full of concern. "Am I too rough? Do I hurt you?"

Anger filled her instantly and she had to clench her teeth tightly to keep from screaming at him. He was ruining it; he was not supposed to care. She was just supposed to be a tool to him. That was the rules. Why was he always breaking the rules?

Hating him for it, Kaoru decided it was time for her to leave. She began pushing at his chest so he would get off of her, but he did not budge. And when she pushed more persistently, his eyes, still a wild amber from their recent actions, narrowed furiously.

"Why won't you tell me?" he snapped.

"Fuck you!" she spat and began thrashing at him, slapping at his shoulders and face.

It was absurd how easily Kenshin was able to capture her wrist in a vice-like grip and shove them over her head. His amber eyes bore into hers, their depths swirling with barely restrained rage. "We already did that twice. Remember?" he hissed. "Or would you like me to jog your memory." And he ground his hips into her, sending licks of delicious electricity threw her sensitive core. Kaoru bit her lip hard to keep from moaning.

He did it again, this time achingly slow, dragging a moan from both of them. She could already feel him getting hard against her and it took all her will power not to let him take her again right then, but she was able to fix him with a firm stare.

"Let me up Kenshin," she said frigidly.

They remained looking at each other for what seemed like a long time, the silence stretching between them, but finally he rolled off of her and Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief; she did not know how long she could have resisted with him sitting on top of her staring with those tempting smouldering eyes.

Without hesitating for even a moment, she sat up and began the hunt for her clothes that had been haphazardly thrown around the room during the earlier haze of passion. Starting with her underwear.

She turned on the lamp on the nightstand and bent over to feel along the carpet beneath her feet to see if anything felt familiar, but she froze when she felt familiar fingers gliding down her spine. The fingers were soon joined by supple lips nipping at her throat. Her eyes instantly closed at the sensation and she swallowed a purr that was beginning to vibrate in her throat.

"Please, gomen nasai," Kenshin pleaded between the open mouth kisses he was trailing across her shoulders, that he now held in a firm grip. "Just please don't run out of here in the middle of the night."

The last thing Kaoru wanted to do was to leave the warmth of him and his bed, but because of that she knew she had to get away from him as soon as possible. So with new resolution she searched for her clothes more fervently than before, ignoring the strong reaction Kenshin's caresses were having on her senses.

"I can't stay," she declared. She had not found her panties, but she found her jeans and she dragged them on, successfully pulling away from Kenshin in the process. "I have to get into the office early tomorrow."

"Then spend the night," he persisted. "I could drive you there first thing in the morning."

"I have no clothes here." She jammed her feet into her still laced boots, not bothering with trying to find her socks.

"Then I'll lend you something." Kaoru could hear the irritation rising in his voice. "It wouldn't be the first time."

At least her bra was not so difficult to find. The shear white thing glowed golden on the lamp it had landed on. She plucked it off the shade and had it clasped faster than she ever had done before.

Kenshin had gone silent behind her, but she felt his eyes boring into her back. Kaoru did not dare turn around and look at him; she could feel the fury radiating off of him like the heat of a furnace and she could not face that right then.

Kaoru knew her sweater was in the living-room because that was where it all had started. She went to his bedroom door and her hand was on the doorknob when she turned back to look at him.

Her heart instantly sped up when she took him in. He made an impressive picture lying unmoving among the chaotic mess of tangled sheets and pillows they had made; he was propped up on one well-toned arm and his body was turned toward her, completely nude in all its splendour, from his sculpted chest to his finely muscled thighs and calves.

He was glaring at her from under his long red hair which was dishevelled and fell messily all over his face, giving him an attractive untamed look. If possible his eyes seemed to glow gold in the lamp light, and they were accusing as they stared at her. The fathomless gaze sent a shiver down Kaoru's spine and she immediately turned away.

"I'll see you," she murmured to the air, knowing that he would hear her, and she turned the doorknob and went into the living room.

She found the dark blue sweater behind his sofa and hastily pulled it over her head. Now that she had successfully gotten out of his bedroom she was anxious to escape the apartment completely. And Kaoru knew that it was her imagination, but she swore she could still strongly smell the scent of their sex in the air of the living room, where they had done it the first time.

With one of her arms in her coat sleeve she was able to shoulder her purse, go out the door, turn the key in the lock and press the button for the elevator that was right outside Kenshin's door. While she waited she shrugged into the coat properly, and tried to wait patiently for the elevator.

It was not long before she began tapping her foot in agitation; just being in his building put her on edge.

The elevator number stayed lit up on the third floor below her for a long time and having to wait unfortunately gave her time to think, which was the last thing she wanted to do after what had just happened in Kenshin's apartment.

An image of Kenshin's face flashed in her mind and the undeniable feeling of guilt hit her as it usual did when she used him like that. She knew she had acted like a total bitch; she had come to him that night for nothing more than sex and after she got what she wanted she had left him. She had barely talked to him when she walked through his door. But she forced down the feeling and told herself she had done nothing wrong; she and Kenshin had made an agreement. This was how it was supposed to be.

The elevator still had not arrived when she heard the ominous turn of the key behind her. She did not have to turn around to know who was behind her.

"It's been giving trouble lately," Kenshin stated casually as he came to stand next to her in front of the elevator. He was wearing a long dark coat that went down to his feet and his red hair had been pulled up in a high ponytail.

He shoved his hands into the deep pockets of the coat and turned to her with an innocent smile. "I guess we take the stairs."

Kaoru would have stayed to stare at him incredulously, but her rage was bubbling too close to the surface and she was afraid she might clout him if she did not do something to distract herself. So she pivoted on her heel and made her way to the stairwell.

His footsteps echoed close behind her as she went down the stairs. She kept her eyes fixated on each stair, refusing to acknowledge his presence, but when he started humming softly to himself she gritted her teeth and her hands fisted at her side.

After what seemed like a never ending stretch of stairs, instead of only four flights, she was on the ground floor and she burst through the double doors leading to the city outside.

She was met with blaring traffic, car and shop lights piercing the darkness and bustling people in coats and scarves passing up and down along the pavements. The night streets were far more comforting compared to the apartment building, where the atmosphere had begun to feel like they were stifling her.

Feeling her tension release, Kaoru sighed deeply, causing her breath to mist out in front of her face. She started to walk to the nearest bus stop, only to be held back by her elbow. She spun around with a snarl to face Kenshin who was firmly holding onto her arm.

"What the hell do you want from me Kenshin Himura?"

His lips pressed together into a thin line and his now lavender eyes stared into hers grimly. "Many things Kaoru," he said, the frosty mist coming out of his mouth going perfectly with the coldness in his voice. "But right now I want you to get in my car and let me drive you home."

"Forget it," she hissed and yanked her arm from his grip. "I had enough of you." And she walked away from him, once more heading toward the bus stop.

"Aa," he called, following at her heels. "That's until the next time of course when you'll once again come banging on my door wanting to jump my bones."

Kaoru rounded on him and narrowed her eyes up at him. Her arm itched at her side and she was sure he felt how dangerously close he was to getting a full armed slap, but he only gazed back steadily.

After a moment of their intent staring contest, she pulled her eyes away and turned her back on him. "You are such an ass," she murmured before she continued walking toward the bus stop.

He shrugged and began following her again. "Tell me something we both don't know."

The stop was not too far away and soon they were sitting on the bench waiting for the bus.

The silence stretched between them and Kaoru was very much aware of his presence. She opened and closed her fists in her coat pockets and she let her eyes roam everywhere else except in his direction.

"It's late," he complained, frowning adamantly down to the street corner that the bus would round when it arrived.

His sudden break of the silence between them caused her to finally look at him. His profile was undeniably handsome with his finely formed nose, chin and high cheek bones. His features were almost feminine, but only enough to make him achingly beautiful and not girlish.

From the very beginning Kaoru had been immediately drawn to his face that always seemed perfect, and at that moment she was grateful it was so cold she had to keep her hands in her pockets or she might have done something foolish, like reach out to stroke his cheek.

The constant affect he had on her senses only served to fuel her current growing anger.

"We made a promise," she suddenly blurted out. She turned an accusing glare on him. "You swore you wouldn't get obsessed with me."

His jaw clenched. "I'm not," he answered simply. His eyes were turned away from her but the grimace on his lips was clear.

"'Oh Kaoru, koishii'," she said breathlessly in a mocking imitation of him.

He turned to scowl at her darkly. "You'll have to excuse me," he said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "I had a completely naked, writhing woman beneath me, who was willingly letting me get into her pants, so I guess I was not thinking."

Kaoru glared at him, but Kenshin went on, his eyes suddenly brightening as if he had just realized something wonderful. "Speaking of which." He pulled his left hand out of his pocket and held out a pair of white panties covered in little pink flowers. A wide grin spread across his face. "You left these behind. I was going to keep them, but I realized that I already have a pair like it from you already."

With an outraged shriek Kaoru dived for the offending article of clothing which he was now spinning audaciously on his finger. He only chuckled as she snatched it from him and stuffed it in her purse. With them safely tucked away from prying eyes, Kaoru tried to act like nothing happened, but she was very much aware of her burning face and the sniggering man next to her. She shot him a withering look.

"Not only are you obsessive. You're also a huge perv."

"I'm obsessed?" he cried incredulously, all humour falling from his face. "Remember thistle, most of the booty calls between us are done by you."

"Oh please," Kaoru growled, her eyes burning into him. "The only reason most of the 'booty calls', as you so crudely put it, are done by me, is because I have a lot of responsibilities and my life is very stressful." She folded arms and turned her head down to the street corner. "We all don't have the luxury of Daddy pulling our ass out of every single situation that puts a little sweat on our over privileged brow."

"Fuck you. I have a job too you know." She could hear how close she was to pushing him to the edge. And he was cursing; a clear indication that he was getting angry, but like always she took a sadistic pleasure in her power to rile him up.

"Yeah, if you call sitting on your butt all day at a desk while your Daddy's golf partners tell you step by step how to run your own company, a job. Tell me, do your hands get tired being in those puppet strings day in and day out?"

She nearly cried out in alarm when she was suddenly wrenched around by a painfully iron grip on her arm. Her breath caught when she saw Kenshin's face dark with rage, and his fiery amber eyes piercing into her face.

"Listen," he ground out. "You really don't know shit about me, my job or my life. So before you start judging, maybe one day you should for once come over to have a conversation with me and not my dick."

Their chests heaved simultaneously and their breaths mixed together in big white clouds as they both stared into each other eyes. His eyes were fierce and Kaoru knew her face was incredulous because she had never seen him look so angry. Apparently she had pushed him too far.

Finally after what seemed like a long time Kenshin loosened his grip on her arm and turned away, his hands in his coat pockets once more and a severe frown on his face as he focused on the cars driving on the icy streets in front of them. "If your job is stressing you out," he said in a voice much calmer than a second ago. "Why don't you ask Enishi for some time off?" His eyes were once again lavender, but with a few flecks of gold that did not disappear.

Still a little shaken by his outburst Kaoru took a moment to answer. She hoped he thought it was because she was angry at him. "I can't leave Enishi now," she finally told him. "The firm is in the middle of one of its biggest cases. He needs me." For some reason he barked a laugh at that, but she went on, ignoring it. "Plus I need the extra money from the overtime to pay for Dad's medical bills."

An ominous silence fell between them.

"How is Kamiya-san doing?" Kenshin asked, breaking the silence.

Kaoru felt her heart wrench violently, but she refused to let the tears stinking her eyes fall; she had already cried too much that day. "The doctors told me today that it'll take a month or two, but I should start making him as comfortable as possible."

Another silence fell over them, this one heartbreaking and seeming to hang heavily in the air.

"I'm sorry. Gomen nasai," he told her, sounding truly sincere.

She felt his eyes on her and she immediately focused her attention to the brightly lit sign of the pizzeria across the street and began counting how many times it flashed in a minute. It gave her something to distract her from the intensity of his gaze.

"Kaoru?" She shivered at how tenderly he said her name. "Daijoubu?"

She hated the sound of pity she heard in his voice. "I'm alright," she said, trying to sound indifferent. "I've been expecting it for a long time now, so it's fine." She still felt his eyes on her and she shifted in agitation. He had no right to pity her.

She suddenly felt his fingers gently caressing her cheek and she was mortified when she realized that she had allowed a tear to escape. She jerked away from his touch and rounded on him furiously. "I said, it's fine," she bit out.

He only looked back at her, his lavender eyes unreadable as he gazed at her. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned away once more. She was afraid if she looked at him anymore he would see through her eyes how much her father's inevitable death was truly tearing her up inside.

"Where is that stupid bus?" she said, once again hoping he would just forget it.

She was disappointed for the second time that night. "You know you don't have to be so strong all the time," he told her.

"I have to be strong," she snapped. "For Yahiko." Her head lowered and for a moment she let a little of her anguish trickle into her words. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him."

"Do you want me to be there with you when you do?"

Kaoru was astounded at the sudden feeling of joy that surged through her at his offer. It was obvious she really would have liked him to be there.

She wanted his strong, comforting presence as she told her little brother the news that would probably shatter the young boy for a long time. But she knew she could not allow herself the luxury, so she brutally crushed the feeling rising in her as if it were one of the roaches in her apartment.

She and Kenshin had made rules to set boundaries for their arrangement so they could avoid complicated emotions getting in the way, but she found lately, she had to be hanging onto those rules with a bruising grip or they would slip between her fingers.

So with her chin held levelly, she said as frostily as possible, "Why would I want _you_ there?"

She heard him make a frustrated noise and when she looked at him, his head was turned upward and his eyes were shut tightly as he muttered profanities in Japanese into the air.

He went on like that for a few seconds, but finally he lowered his head and took a deep breath. "You did not seem interested in talking earlier," he said wryly. "And I did not get to tell you that I'm leaving the country next week. So..."

"I should take my needs elsewhere?" she supplied, a sly grin on her face.

"No," he said acidly. "I was just informing you that I would not be here." She did not have to look at him to know that he was scowling at her. "I was not suggesting you go whoring around."

Kaoru ignored the scathing remark. "Well I'm sure while you're gone Enishi will gladly volunteer to assist me," she said suggestively, baiting him.

Kaoru heard Kenshin's knuckles crack loudly and she smiled to herself. _"Hook, line and sinker_," she thought maliciously.

"I'm sure he will," he said trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. "Maybe during one of your nights working overtime," She could tell he was just fishing for any hint of how much she was really involved with Enishi.

"Maybe." She would let him fester. Let him think what he wanted to think. And then to put a little more fuel to fire she added, "He is very talented you know."

"Yeah, I've seen his cases." Kenshin chuckled through a sneer. "What an asshole. I hope he's better in the bedroom than he is in court."

"Trust me, there are no problems there," she said with a chuckle to match his own. She just could not help torturing him. "He may not please the court too often, but he pleases me just fine." She drove home the point by aiming a sardonic grin at him.

"Uh," he scoffed in distaste. "Bad joke."

"But still very true. Mmm," she moaned, and closed her eyes as if savouring something delicious.

She thought she heard a low growl from him, but when she observed him he seemed to be just staring at nothing in front of him. His eyes though were tawny and hard again, and the mists of his breaths were coming out vigorously.

"You know, we agreed if either one of us started getting jealous we would immediately end this," she stated.

"I'm not jealous," he growled.

Kaoru barked a laugh. "Oh please. You're practically bleeding green. You're pathetic."

Instead of getting angrier, a slow smirk formed on his face. "Don't you want to know where I'm going?" he said conversationally. "I'm going to Japan for a few weeks to see Tomoe."

Kaoru instantly felt a sharp jab in her chest. It always amazed her how he was able to turn the tables on her so fast and get the upper hand.

She resented the fact that she was feeling envious, but it was difficult not to be when she thought of the beautiful heiress she had met back in college. With her long legs, her seductive eyes and dazzling smile. There was a time when Tomoe and Kenshin were inseparable; the little witch had always had her well manicured claws in him.

Kaoru fought not to sneer, mostly at herself than at the fact Kenshin was going to be with Tomoe all the way in Japan. She was not the one who was supposed to be feeling jealous. When they had agreed to make this an open relationship with no commitment to each other, both of them had secretly known the rule was mainly addressing him. Since college, Kenshin had had a reputation of being possessive of his women and having fits of jealousy. But here she was, the one having rather violent and murderous thoughts about Tomoe.

Kaoru struggled with the strong emotions that were rising in her. It was always like this whenever Kenshin went to Japan. She would not only feel jealous, her chest would begin to tighten with the sadness that she would not see him for awhile. She knew that over the weeks he was gone she would crave him like an addict and she would count down the days until she could go to his apartment and feel again his touch that had been haunting her dreams.

Kaoru prayed that the man next to her had not noticed her reaction on her face. She hated when he had these kinds of effects on her; she felt so vulnerable and it just proved that she was more involved in this relationship with him than she would like.

She observed him and saw that he had a smug look on his face. He had noticed her reaction alright. Kaoru bit her lip hard, loathing him. So as she always did to protect herself against the strong influence he had over her, she attacked.

She laughed nastily and as she did the smug smile dropped from his face and he stared at her with a curious, yet guarded look.

Kaoru smirked at him. "You're such a heartless bastard Kenshin, when are you going to tell that poor girl that you're not in love with her because you're too involved with your fuck buddy."

"That's where you're wrong thistle," he retorted. "I do love Tomoe."

Kaoru felt her world tilt violently and she glared at him. "You are such a shitty liar," she spat. "If you loved her so much you wouldn't be fucking me on the side while you were with her. You're nothing but a two-timing bastard."

"Who are you to judge me?" he snarled. "And when are you going to tell Enishi about our arrangement?"

"You can't compare what you and Tomoe have to me and Enishi. Both of you went out all through college; you two were always together. Everyone called you Mark Anthony and Cleopatra." She knew she was shouting, but she did not care. "She's beautiful, refine, successful and rich, so your family loves her and they've probably printed the wedding invitations already." Kaoru felt a bitter taste rising in her mouth as she said those words, but she forced it down with her fury.

"Oya," Kenshin said with a grin. "Jealous much."

"Shut up!" she spat.

"Oh come on Kaoru, who do you think you're fooling? You're saying just because you and Enishi are not shopping for matching China patterns, it makes you any less of a two-timing manipulative temptress."

"You don't know anything," she raged. How dare he try to make her out to be the scoundrel in this affair. "Enishi and I have an open relationship, they same as we have."

To her amazement Kenshin threw back his head and laughed so loudly that the passing people stared.

"Oh Kaoru you are too funny," he said, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. He then aimed a scornful look at her with his still honey coloured eyes. "You are so pitifully naive. Do you really think if you told Enishi you were fucking me on the side he'd be okay with that?" He then added in a barely audible mutter, "He won't be. Take it from someone who knows."

Kaoru was not sure if she was supposed to have heard that, but she did and she shook her head and scoffed in disgust. "Like I said, you're pathetic."

"And you, thistle, are in denial," he rebutted. "You won't admit to yourself that you want me and need me as much as I do you."

Kaoru felt like she had just been electrocuted. A violent jolt seemed to surge through her, causing her heart to skip in her chest and her knees to suddenly feel so weak that she was grateful she was sitting or she would have sunk to the wet pavements beneath her feet.

"_He's wrong!" _she screamed in her mind. _"He doesn't know what he's talking about."_

"That's where you are wrong Kenshin Himura." And she made sure to look directly at him so he would see her face when she said it. "I may desire you, but don't you ever think that I need you."

"Then why do always come back to me?" he persisted furiously. "Why don't you just stay with Enishi and let him fuck your brains out?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Variety," she said simply.

He remained staring into her eyes silently, his own orbs seeming to spark with flames. Finally he sharply turned his head away. "Bitch," he mumbled.

Kaoru smirked. _"And don't forget it." _She was about to make another comment that would prove how right he was about her, when just then a passing car went by, its speakers blaring a song loudly.

"_I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance...Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh....I want your love and all your lovers' revenge, you and me could write a bad romance."_

Kenshin gave a mirthless laugh. "It's amazing how congruent life can be."

At his statement, Kaoru began listening to the song as it wove around them.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance……Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance"_

She huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

The car passed by swiftly, but the tune seemed to hang in the air around them and Kaoru found she was repeating the words in her head. She gritted her teeth indignantly, telling herself it was all very absurd, but she could not help wondering if that's what she and Kenshin were in: a bad romance.

All they seemed to do lately was argue and bite each other, and it was obvious that everything had gotten more complicated between them, but still she let the relationship continue because she would not stop going back to him.

Was it that she was obsessed as well, and she was really willing to put up with his arrogance, his uncontrollable jealousy, his possessiveness just so she could have him? She already knew the answer to that question, and the fact that it was so forthcoming and clear in her mind, disturbed her greatly.

A shiver ran from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and she knew it had nothing to do with the dropping temperature in the air.

She pushed the irksome thoughts away and turned her attention back on Kenshin. She was supposed to be acting like she did not care, but she found herself asking, "How long will you be gone?"

Before he answered he lowered his head so his long bangs hid his eyes. "Probably longer than usual. Two months maybe." He paused for a moment before going on. "Tomoe wants to start doing wedding preparations."

Kaoru's heart painfully skipped another beat and she knew if she did not start breathing again, he would see too much and then she would most certainly fall apart. She swallowed hard and forced her words not to tremble. "Married huh? When did you two decide?"

"Last night," he said basically. "Over the phone."

"Well then…" And she willed herself to smile. "Congratulations."

He did not answer, and Kaoru wished she could see his eyes, but they were still well hidden behind his bangs and his mouth was flat and impassive.

"I suppose we should end this then." She was proud of how steady she was keeping her voice. "I draw the line when it comes to sleeping with married men."

She snickered, but when he raised his head and looked at her with those soulful amber eyes, all humour died in her throat. They were unfathomable, and what she saw in their depths shook her to her core. Her mind screamed at her to turn away, but it was like she was hypnotized and she had no strength to fight against it.

It was only when his stare shifted to behind her that she was able to break the spell, and she instantly pulled her eyes away, panting hard.

"The bus is here," he informed her flatly.

When she turned around, the bus was indeed coming around the corner. "It's about time," she groused and got up.

Kenshin got up too and stood next to her. Her teeth instantly clenched. "I don't think you should come with me." If they were going to end this, it should be a clean break.

He was like an unmovable statue standing there. His jaw was tight, his hands jammed in his coat pockets and his eyes were fixed stubbornly forward.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "The bus drops me only two blocks from my house, you don't have to come with me."

He still did not budge. She gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Since you're such a deranged, neurotic, control freak, I'll call Sano and ask him to meet me there. Is that okay?"

From his pocket, he pulled out his sleek black cell phone and snapped it open. "I'll call Sano."

By that time the bus was halfway to them, he had already called Sano, who had been sleeping, and coerced the fighter to go down to the bus stop near Kaoru's house without delay, so he would be there as soon as she arrived.

When the bus finally approached them, the doors slid open for her immediately, but Kaoru found that she could not do what she planned, which was to climb on the bus without saying anything to him. It was obvious he was not going to say anything. He was the epitome of silence next to her; a cold, lifeless statue.

Kaoru was already fuming about this, so it came as a shock to her when he suddenly said, "You take care of yourself Kaoru."

It was not a goodbye, but the finality of his tone suggested that it was. She whipped her head around to find him staring at her with a look she had never seen on his face before. It almost seemed longing.

Once again Kaoru found she was caught in his gaze, and to her horror, their faces were drawing closer together.

Their lips were only a breath apart when she turned her head away, and her heart wailed in anguish at the loss._ "A clean break,"_ she told herself, and she climbed onto the bus. _"I will not be caught up in this."_ She was sick of it any way, she told herself. All the nasty comments, the games; she was tired of it all.

She stopped on the landing. "Goodbye Kenshin," she said, her back to him. And then she climbed the rest of the way on the bus, refusing to even look back as it drove away.

*********

Over the next week of Kenshin's absence Kaoru found herself always walking down his street. Even when she was not even close by and she firmly told herself not to go, her mind would still make up some feeble reason to go in that direction.

It was on the tenth day, when she was coming home from work, she actually walked into his apartment building and without thinking she took the elevator to the fourth floor. When the bell dinged, she stepped off the lift and she was in front of his polished black door with the elegant gold fourteen on it.

Kaoru stood there gaping at the door as if in a trance, thinking that being there was the final nail in her coffin of humiliation. After she cruelly accused Kenshin of being obsessive and pathetic, here she was standing in front of his door. She shook her head; he was not even home and she was still going back to him.

For the past few days, ever since she left Kenshin at the bus stop, she had felt like someone had literally taken her insides away. She had expected the usual feelings of withdrawal; the wet dreams where her lover always had red hair and golden eyes and the extreme depression she felt when she woke up all wound up and realized she could not just call Kenshin and tell him to come over so he could ease the problem with his skilled touch alone.

But the one thing she had not expected was the excruciating pain. Her dreams were no longer only sexual. They were now accompanied with ridiculously visual images of Kenshin and Tomoe; walking and laughing together on a beach, having dinner in a fancy hotel and then taking a room to make love in after, them choosing flowers for their wedding, the feral amber look in Kenshin's eyes when Tomoe appeared looking absolutely perfect in her expensive wedding gown, even one of them laughing at how insignificant she was. And each one would cause her chest to seize painfully.

Before when he used to leave to go see Tomoe in Japan, Kaoru had the knowledge that he was coming back eventually, but now that he was getting married, she had a feeling he was not coming back this time.

She was surprised at how the thought that she would never see him again made every problem in her life seem a thousand times worse. Whenever she had felt anything close to this level of depression she had always had Kenshin to fall back on, but who would she turn to now.

She really wished with all her heart she could go to her father, as she used to do, and cry on his shoulder while he stroked her hair comfortingly, but her father was too sick for her to worry him with her problems. His shoulder was no longer as strong as it used to be.

Enishi? Kaoru had laughed at herself when she replayed in her mind how she had emphasized Enishi to agitate Kenshin. The platinum haired lawyer was a poor substitute. He was stunningly attractive and a pro in bed, but when Kaoru was with him something kept telling her that being with him was wrong. They did not fit together.

The last few days of suffering were only more solid proof to what she had been refusing to admit. It was no longer just tiny stabs of jealousy when she listened to Kenshin talking to Tomoe on the phone and the jolts of happiness when he came to door smiling at her with that sexy lopsided grin. Without her realizing it, it had somehow grown into much more than that.

She had to stop fooling herself; what was going on between them had stopped being business long ago. And it was evident that Kenshin had realized and admitted this to himself way before she did. She was just in denial, like he had said.

How could she let this happen? When she and Kenshin had agreed to become friends with benefits she had promised him and herself that she would not let her emotions get in the way and ruin the perfect arrangement. But somehow or other she had screwed up.

Kaoru sighed and let her head fall against Kenshin's door with a thump. While she was thinking how much of a fool she was, the sound of movement from within the apartment caught her ears. The door then swung open and there was Kenshin, his eyes as astonished and wide as she believed her own eyes currently were.

"Kenshin," she said in a barely audible whisper. "What are you doing here?"

He stood there for only a heart beat before the shock on his face disappeared. His eyebrows lowered, his mouth flattened out and he then proceeded to close his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He then opened his eyes again and aimed an exaggerative cheerful smile at her. "Why hello Kaoru. How are you? I'm fine. Please, come in, make yourself at home."

Without another word he turned from her and walked back into his apartment, leaving the door open. After a brief moment Kaoru went in with her heart pounding and her steps feeling like she was wearing lead shoes.

Inside Kenshin was standing behind his sofa; his arms ridged and straight as they pressed into its back and his lavender eyes narrowed at her warily. Kaoru noticed there were hints of gold flecks flashing around the centre of his irises, meaning that he was volatile, and anything she said could push him over the edge.

It was her turn to take a deep breath and she took her time closing the door behind her before she turned back to face him. _"There's no turning back now,"_ she told herself.

"I thought you went to Japan," she stated calmly, even though her sweaty palms clutching her purse in front of her suggested the absolute opposite.

"I did go to Japan," he retorted flatly, that guarded look not leaving his eyes.

"So why are you..."

"Well...after I broke it off with Tomoe. I saw no reason to stay. I've been here since Wednesday."

Kaoru had to pause before she could say anything more. She had to wait for the world to stop tilting. She took another big gulp of air. "Why did you do that? I thought you said..."

Once again he interrupted her like a striking cobra. "I do love her." His eyes were boring into her now and Kaoru had to fight to keep her face smooth under his intense scrutiny.

"But not in the way she wants," Kenshin continued, his voice had softened with regret on saying that, but then it snapped back to bordering hostile when he said, "I guess I could have married her, but _someone_ told me it would not be fair to marry a woman when there were other _distractions_ in my life."

Kaoru dug her fingers into the leather of the purse and let her eyes fall to the floor. She did not know how to answer to that and a lengthy silence fell between them.

"_What does all this mean?"_ she kept asking herself. He was not getting married; he broke up with Tomoe, but he had been home for five days and he had not even called her. Where did all this leave them in terms of their relationship? She had wanted a clean break; so was there any relationship anymore?

"Kaoru?"

His sharp call woke her up from her musing and when she gazed back at him he was frowning in irritation.

"Did you hear what I said?" When she gave him a blank look he sighed with exasperation. "I asked," he said with exaggerated patience. "What are you doing here?""

"I was passing by and…," she began.

"I know," he said, his eyes flashing with amusement. "You've been passing by a lot lately."

Kaoru felt her face warm from her cheeks to her ears. "You saw me?" she choked out, completely mortified.

"Yes, but you never came up before." He paused for a second to look at her thoughtfully, but then he shook his head and went on. "Why did you come up here? What the hell do you want?"

"I..." Looking into his aggressive eyes, all words died in her throat. _"What do I want?"_ she thought and without thinking she let the answer trickle out of her mouth. "I want...you."

His eyebrows jerked upward and he started slightly, but like all of his reactions when he was upset, it was fleeting and erratic. Though Kaoru was still astonished at how he was able to go from total amazement to outright laughter in less than a second.

When he was done his lips pulled back mockingly. "Oh I know you want me Kaoru," he said sourly. "If you didn't, this whole sex thing between us would not have worked. But you thought I wasn't here, so what were going to do: hump my door or something?"

Kaoru swallowed the wrathful growl rising in her throat. _"He is such an ass,"_ she screamed in her mind, but she would not let her anger out. Looking at him she understood that her behaviour at the bus stop had really hurt him and he was only lashing at out her.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you," he said coolly. "If you want me, I'm afraid I'm not in the mood right now." And then he added viciously, "You should go to Enishi, like you said he'll be willing to accept what you're giving away so freely."

That was the last straw for Kaoru, something in her snapped. All the days of depression and anguish came crashing down on her and she found she could not stand there and let him yell at her without at least fighting back.

"Fuck you Kenshin Himura," she sneered. "As usual, you are clueless and have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well you come in here, saying you want me, after you made it quite clear the other night that you don't want anything to do with me, so excuse me for being a little confused Kaoru.

"Then maybe if you shut your mouth for a second, I'll explain everything to you."

He glared at her, those mixed colour eyes fuming, but finally he folded his arms and stared at her expectantly. "Go ahead Kaoru," he said scornfully. "Enlighten me."

Kaoru took another deep breath. _"Here I go."_

"I've always wanted you Kenshin. Ever since we were in college together I would fantasize about what it would be like to be with you: to experience the heat of your eyes, the taste of your skin, the thrill of your touch, though I knew that I would never find out, because you were very much involved with Tomoe.

"But then a year ago we met again and I thought that maybe life was giving me another chance, and miraculously even though you were still with Tomoe you were willing to sleep with me. It was the perfect deal; I got to finally have sex with you, with no obligations. And for a long time I revelled in it all, because it was all I wanted.

"Then over the past few months or so, I was beginning to realize it was not enough anymore." She gazed up at him, but his expression had not changed, his eyes had not even wavered. She sighed wearily and went on.

"And despite the fact that you're a total ass," she stated, letting some of her frustration come through. "I wanted more of you, I wanted it to be like it was in college when we were so close and knew everything about each other, but it was as you said, I don't know anything about you anymore, and I could not venture to find out because in terms of our agreement, we weren't supposed let feelings like that get in the way. And." Her hands crushed her purse anxiously. "I was also afraid that if I let myself get to know you again and deepen our relationship, you'd one day finally come to your senses and tell me you were going to permanently stay with Tomoe and end everything."

"So is that what you want?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly and the amber flecks in his eyes multiplied rapidly. "For us to be just friends like we were in college?"

"No," she said hastily. She could feel herself getting hysterical and it was coming out in her voice. "I don't want to be friends. It's too late for us to be just friends anymore. Don't you see? I no longer just crave you Kenshin, I need you…to survive." She gave a laugh that sounded wild in her ears; the thought of being friends with him was simply ridiculous. "Being just friends with you would not be enough."

His eyes were completely amber now, but a smile that seemed almost hopeful was forming on his face. "If that's not what you want thistle," he said carefully. "What is it you really need from me?" His expression had turned hungry. "Tell me please, koishii."

Time seemed to stop and Kaoru's lungs ached as if there was not enough oxygen in the room, but Kenshin's eyes were now gentle as if he was encouraging her, and finally she took a deep breath and with it she found she could speak the words that had been sleeping in her heart for so long.

"I want many things from you Kenshin," she said in imitation of what he had said the night at the bus stop. "But mostly I want your love." And she gazed at him longingly. "I want you to love me as much as I love you."

Before she knew what was happening Kenshin had vaulted over the sofa and tackled her in one rush. She cried out in more surprise than pain when he slammed them into the door behind, but Kenshin swallowed it when his lips captured her own.

He pressed the full length of his body against hers as he ravished her lips, over and over again, until they felt raw and swollen.

After what felt like an eternity of intense pleasure, he finally pulled away, his chest heaving as he panted hard. Kaoru was in the same shape; she felt dizzy and she had no idea if was from his kisses or the lack of air.

"I need you too koishii," he panted, and began placing kisses all over her face. His eyes were dazzling. "Every time I see you I want to run my fingers through your hair, taste your luscious lips..." He placed a searing kiss on the lips. "Feel your soft skin against mine." And instantly his hands were under her blouse tracing agonizingly slow patterns on her already heated skin.

Kaoru's eyes automatically closed and her head began to fall back at the arousing sensation, but Kenshin forcibly pulled her chin down, so her face was level with his once more and he would not continue until she opened her eyes and looking at him directly.

"But I want all of you Kaoru. I want your determination, your strength, your laugh." And he pulled out one of his hands from where it was fondling her under her bra, so he could lovingly stroke her face. "I also want your quick temper, your impatience. I even want all your bitchy comments."

Kaoru chuckled and she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. "There's something so twisted about all this. We are so screwed up," she whispered in his ear and then ground her hips into him, causing them both to moan noisily.

"Anata wa aishiteru," he purred into her ear and Kaoru shivered. She had never realized how much she loved it when he spoke Japanese to her.

They kissed again; this time their tongues tangled, and as the heat began to increase between them the lyrical words of the song they heard that night suddenly came drifting in through Kenshin's window from the street.

"_**I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want your everything, As long as it's free, I want your love...Love-love-love I want your love..."**_

Kaoru pulled away from their passionate kiss to laugh and Kenshin grinned in response. _"He's right,"_ Kaoru thought in amusement, her fingers caressing Kenshin's lips. _"Life can be so fitting sometime."_

"_**You know that I want you..." **_the song rang out.

Their lips moulded together, her bra was unclasped, and her hands were under Kenshin's shirt gliding up and down his muscled chest.

"_**And you know that I need you..."**_

Without even breaking their kiss he grabbed her butt, and in one smooth movement he hiked her upward. Kaoru instinctively wrapped her thighs around his slim hips bringing them intimately closer. They ground their hips together and they both broke their heated kiss to cry out

"_**I want it bad..."**_

By the time Kenshin was carrying them to the sofa, Kaoru had his jeans undone and her blouse was discarded on the floor somewhere, its buttons scattered in every direction.

"_**Your bad romance"**_

They collapsed onto the sofa, their kisses frantic and their hands tearing at the rest of each other's clothes.

_**I want your loving and I want your revenge, You and me could write a bad romance...Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh...I want your love and all your lovers' revenge...You and me could write a bad romance...**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!...Caught in a bad romance...Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh...Caught in a bad romance"**_

********

Somehow during their second round of love-making, they had gotten into the bedroom, and now they lay tangled in the sheets basking in the afterglow.

Kaoru was on her stomach while Kenshin was placing tender kisses all over her bare back. She felt tired from their rigorous actions, but her heart was full and she lazily began humming the song that seemed to be following them.

"You like our song," Kenshin said with a light chuckle.

She smiled. _"Our song," _she thought happily. _"That had a nice ring to it." _"It does seem oddly appropriate for us," she said to him.

He laughed again and began his previous gentle worship of her skin again. A comfortable silence fell between them.

"Kenshin?"

"Mm-hm," he answered distractedly as his fingertips joined the sensual trail he was making with his lips.

"It would really make it easier if you were there when I tell Yahiko about Dad. I want you there. Do you still want to come with me?"

To her relief he did not make a big deal out of it or ask any questions. "Of course Kaoru," he answered almost immediately. "I'll be right there at your side."

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice breaking a little and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. Kenshin's lips left her back to gently brush it away.

They said nothing more about the subject.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru said a few minutes later.

"Yes, my beautiful sakura blossom," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss on her back.

Kaoru grinned broadly at his endearment. "Remember when you asked me why I always cried after we had sex?" she asked.

He stopped kissing her, and started running his hands through her hair. Even though she could not see him, she could feel his eyes on her, listening closely.

Kaoru closed her eyes at the feel of his fingers stroking her hair. "Whenever we had sex I always felt so happy afterward," she began. "Everything would feel so right, but my heart would break every time, because I knew with the rules of our affair and Tomoe still being a part of the picture, I would never really have you, and in the long run I would never be able to keep you. That's why I was always so eager to get out of there after; I would not let myself lose myself in you, and I figured if I tore away from you as soon as possible it would not hurt so much. You know, like ripping off a band-aid."

Kenshin sighed. "My poor koishii. How you've been suffering." He began running his fingers up and down her spine. "Arigatou Kaoru, for sharing with me. I understand now."

"No tears this time though. There will be no more tears from now on," Kaoru said, almost as if she was in awe. She then giggled mischievously. "Well at least not ones of sadness. I can't help the ones of ecstasy."

A chortle vibrated from Kenshin through her, doing interesting things to their connected hips. "I love those kinds of tears." His voice was dark and deep, letting her know that he had felt the sensation too. His eyes were probably already changing and his hands were dipping dangerously lower.

"Say it again," he suddenly whispered, his breath ghosting across her shoulders.

Kaoru tittered. "Don't you think a hundred times is enough?"

He shook his head, his tongue darting out to taste her. "I never get tired of hearing it."

Still laughing Kaoru rolled over to face him. Like she guessed his eyes were blazing amber and the desire in them only increased when her bare breasts were once again in his sight. He wasted no time engulfing one of the peaks in his mouth and sucking lightly.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered closed, but she forced her mind to focus. "You know I don't like repeating myself," she said.

She felt him smile against her skin "You're such a little tease," he complained and nipped her almost painfully. "Please koishii."

She shook her head, but then she raised his head up so she could gaze into his eyes and with all her heart she said, "I love you."

He groaned and caught her lips up in a deep kiss. Kaoru kissed him back eagerly and her response only intensified when she felt his hands grasp her soft mounds and give them an evocative squeeze.

After their third round, Kenshin lay panting with his head pillowed on her quickly undulating breasts, while she had her hands buried in his hair, stroking it just as tenderly as he had hers.

"I thought," Kaoru said between gasps. "We were supposed to be cutting back on the sex and getting to know each other."

"Aa. We said that we wanted to get know each other more, I don't remember agreeing to us having _less_ sex," he said with a wide smirk and began dancing his fingers on her stomach.

Ignoring the sensation, Kaoru sharply tugged at his hair. "Itai woman! Not the hair!" he yelped and he glared at her as he affectionately rubbed his injured hair, but soon the corners of his mouth turned upward and he lay back down chuckling. "So now that you have me caught in your web koishii," he said, a hint of slyness still in his voice. "What else, besides what we just did, are you going to do with me?"

Kaoru's smile broadened and she pretended to think for a second before she answered. "Maybe put you in backless chaps and put pretty pink bows in your hair." She admired the sleek red strands as they glided through her fingers. His hair was beautiful enough to be the envy of any courtesan.

"Ugh," he groused. "You can't be serious. Kami, what have I gotten myself into."

Kaoru giggled. "Don't worry you'll look adorable."

He only grunted in response and she scrubbed at his head, messing it up. When he looked up to frown at her again, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't worry, conceited. I'll comb it out for you later," she promised, looking forward to the task of combing the silky tresses. "Now, really, I'd like you to tell me what's going on in your life."

"Right now?" he asked incredulously. "You sure you wouldn't rather do other more interesting things." His eyebrows waggled up and down suggestively.

"Uh," she scoffed. "You are so horny."

At that he instantly sat up on his hands so his face was only inches from hers, and she was appalled when she saw that he had her blue thong in his teeth. "You know it babe," he told her around the lacy object and then his lips curled back in a low growl.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. She yanked the panties out of his mouth and pushed his face away. "Come on now, I'm serious. Spill it Kenshin Himura. What's going on in your life? This time is just as good as any other to tell me."

His face became solemn, and his violet eyes studied her for a moment as if searching for something. "You really are serious," he finally said, as if he was reassuring himself. "You'd rather hear about me, than have sex."

Kaoru cupped her hands around his face and lowered her head so she was looking directly in his eyes. "Yes," she said gently. "Why can't you believe that?"

"Gomen koishii. It's just that when you wish for something for so long and it happens, it's a little hard to accept."

"Believe it Kenshin. I said I wanted more of you and I meant it."

He gazed into her eyes for another minute before finally a slow smile formed on his lips and he rested his head back on her chest. "So what do you want to know?" he asked resolutely.

"Well…," Kaoru began hesitantly, suddenly feeling unsure. Was this going to work? "Your job? How is Hiko? What's it like working for him?"

"My father?" he asked, and then shrugged. "He's still an asshole."

"Like father like son," Kaoru sniggered.

"Funny," he said flatly and bit her sharply on her ribcage before continuing. "Where was I?...Right, Hiko's still an asshole, but apparently he agrees with you and thinks I should get off my lazy butt and do something, just a few weeks ago he gave me a lot more responsibility in the company."

"Really?" Kaoru asked brightly. She found that she was genuinely happy for him. She remembered in college how eager he was to finish school and join his father's company. He used to tell her all his plans and ideas, and she remembered that his eyes were always brightest then. And now, at last, he was finally going to get his chance.

"Aa, it's true," he said enthusiastically. "He assigned me a new project that's actually very interesting. As soon as I read it all these ideas began flooding in." She could hear the excitement growing in his voice. "You see it deals with…."

Kaoru lay there gazing up at the ceiling letting Kenshin's steady voice wash over her. She sighed contently; this is what had been yearning for. This connection, this intimacy of heart and soul, where they shared themselves with each other beyond physical pleasure, this was what _she_ had been missing. She smiled and closed her eyes blissfully; it felt good to be complete.

When he was done answering all her eager questions about his new project, a sudden memory came to Kaoru. "Kenshin do you remember that summer in college when we went to that shifty carnival?"

"I remember, I got food poisoning and lost all that money trying to win you that raggedy stuffed toy you wanted."

"That _I_ wanted?" Kaoru cried incredulously. "If I recall, you were the one that was so bent on getting it, because you insisted that you could catch those koi fish, even though it was quite obvious that all those nets were defective."

"I finally got you the stupid thing, didn't I?" he said haughtily.

"Yeah, and it only cost you fifty dollars," Kaoru sniggered. "You know I still have that hippopotamus." She sighed in remembrance of that day. Despite everything, it had still been fun because she had gotten him to herself for a whole day. "You think we could do that again?"

"A carnival?" he asked in surprise, but then laughed out loud. "Sure why not. I have not gotten sick and conned for a while."

"And a movie after?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course koishii," he said, and he raised his head so he could place a lingering kiss on her lips. "Anything you want. Like I said, I'm yours to do whatever you want with." His forehead then creased a little in thought. "Though I might draw the line at the pink ribbons in my hair."

"Oh alright," Kaoru giggled. "I'll spare you; they don't have to be pink."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Evil woman."

She sighed contently again and glided her hands over the smooth muscles of his back. She felt so giddy, like she was drunk on just him alone. It was an unbelievable feeling, and she could not imagine ever getting tired of him.

"A movie actually sounds good," he said into her stomach and his tickling breath caused the hairs on her arms to rise. "We could buy a jumbo popcorn with tons of butter, red liquorice and a box of goobers."

She made a face. "I can't believe you still like that kind of stuff. Do you know how much calories and fat are in those things? You're such a junk food scarfing pig."

"And you're still an obnoxious health nut," he readily came back with. "Oh, and if we go to a movie, I must insist it's not a chick flick."

"I thought you said anything I wanted?" Kaoru pouted.

"I draw the line at chick flicks too," he said stiffly.

"Oh come on Kenshin, I think you might like Moulin Rouge," she said with a mischievous grin, knowing how he would react. "The multiplex is having a special showing of it."

"Uh, I forgot what bad taste you have in movies," he groaned. "Please don't make me go." But Kaoru only laughed evilly and began singing.

"How wonderful life is...now you're in the world," she sang, her voice seeming to echo sweetly in the silence of the room.

He groaned again, but this time it was half-hearted. His lips were on her again making a trail to her navel and when her hand caressed his cheek it was damp.

"I guess it might not be so bad." His voice was slightly throaty.

Kaoru beamed; how wonderful it really was. She tangled her hands in his hair again. "I suppose we can have two songs."

And they lay like that, talking into the long hours of the night, every second their hearts getting closer and more intertwined.

**There it is! I added a little piece of fluffy-buff at the end for you. I really hope it was not too much for a one-shot and I hope you liked it. Take care and ta-ta for now. And check out my other story "The Swan Hime", it's in progress but it's one of my favourite stories, so it's worth reading =3**

**Translation List:**

**Koishii** - darling

**Gomen nasai** – "I am so sorry"

**Aa **- an exclamation made in agreement or acknowledgement of the previous statement or gesture

**-san** - is the most common honorific and is a title of respect similar to "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms."

**Daijoubu? **– Are you okay?

**Oya** - Oh my! Gee!

**Anata wa aishiteru **– "I love you"

**Arigatou** – "Thank you"

**Itai - **an exclamation, "ouch!" or "that hurts!"


End file.
